


Just a Dream

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, First Kiss, Happy Ending, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Dean has a crush on Cas, but will he be brave enough to tell him?





	Just a Dream

Dean opened his eyes as his alarm clock goes off and he doesn't even mind the loud screaming of 'aaaaa-aaaa-aaaa'. 

He jumps up and throws on his clothes. He spends extra time brushing his teeth and even steals a bit of Sam's hair product, which he will deny till the day he dies. 

Yesterday was life changing, Castiel, his crush since Freshman year, came out as bisexual. Dean was sure he was straight after his two year relationship with Meg, but yesterday he casually mentioned he was bi in writing class. 

"Dean we-" Sam stopped yelling after he saw his brother in the kitchen. He was packing his and Sam's lunch. 

"Already up." He tossed the brown bag at his brother. Sam checked inside; peanutbutter and banana sandwich with a bag of chips.

"What's up, you're never up before me, and you made my favorite lunch?" Sam grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. 

"I can't just be in a good mood?" Dean tussled Sam's hair and Sam kicked the back of his calf.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Dean ran out the door with Sam close after him, but Dean knew his brother had to stop and lock the door; Dean-1, Sam- 0. At least so far today. 

Dean always put extra effort into his and his brother's relationship. With their dad being a drunk asshole that's never around, Dean felt it's his responsibility to fill Sam's life with as much love and support as possible. 

It was only a three minute wait at the bus stop, and the brothers climbed up and took their normal seats. Sam sat in the middle with his boyfriend of two years, Gabriel. They met at school and have been inseparable since. 

Dean preferred to sit in the very last row with his life long best friend Charlie. Her face lit up as he took his spot next to her. She was practically squealing as she pulled him into a hug. Charlie had been encouraging Dean to talk to Castiel since she first figured out he was crushing, which took all of two days. 

Charlie was the best friend anyone could ever have. She's funny and knows how to push your buttons, but she also somehow always knows when you need a hug. There was one time when this Senior dick was picking on Sam and pushed Gabriel to the ground when he tried to help him.

Charlie marched right up to the guy, and got in his face. 'You think I'm afraid to hit a girl?' He'd said. 'You'd be sexist if you weren't.' Then she kneed him in the balls. He hunched over and she took him by the ear. He went to pull away, but she had a good grip on his gauge piercing and she marched him right down to the office. 

It took a little explaining but the principal actually watched the footage from the hall camera and he got a week suspension. She didn't even get in trouble because at the angle of the camera you can't see her busting his balls. 

Dean always wondered if that was an accident, but when he asked Charlie had told him, 'accidents don't just happen accidentally.' When she added a wink he'd about fallen over with with laughter. 

"You promised you'd talk to him today!" She let go, but kept her hands on his shoulders. If he smiled any wider he'd break his face.

"I know, I'm going to." 

"Okay, but when? Do you have a plan?" She squeezed tightly.

"I'm going to wing it, planning makes stuff like this a lot harder." She let go and seemed to except the answer. 

There were only two more stops before the bus unloaded at the gates, but as soon as they got off the butterflies in Dean's stomach morphed into wasps. 

"I know that look." Charlie frowned and pulled him to the side of a building where no one else was hanging out.

"You've got this! All you have to do is talk to him. You don't have to flirt or ask him out, just start a conversation and wing it. Just like you said." Her words started full of confidence and then at the end she lowered her voice to a supportive tone. He shook his head gathering his courage. 

Everyone hung out in the courtyard before school, each in their own little clicks. The sport guys, the popular girls, the goths and on and on. 

Castiel wasn't exactly part of a group though. He had a few friends in almost each group, so he'd wander around and hang out for a bit before moving on. Dean watched until he had left the goth group before falling into step next to him. 

"Hey, it's Castiel right?" Real smooth Dean.

"Yeah, I know you from Creative Writing. Dean right?" 

"Yeah." He froze, shit, his mind went blank.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Castiel smiled and if Dean was flustered before it had tripled now. 

"Yeah I did, but it just slipped my mind." He chuckled weekly. 

"That's cool. Come sit with me, maybe it'll come back." Dean nodded vigorously and scolded himself for it. 

"You seem kinda shy. I'm glad you came over to talk to me." Cas said as they took a spot at one if the outside lunch tables. 

"I didn't think you'd really noticed me. I guess that was part of why I came over." 

"I like making new friends too." Cas smiled.

~<3~

They spent the rest of time before the morning bell talking. Dean even made Cas laugh a few times. The day flew by and Dean finally got to see Cas again at lunch. 

"Can I sit here?" Dean motioned to the seat across from his crush. Cas nodded as he chewed through an extra sticky peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

"You need to wake up Dean." Dean snapped his head up at the whispered voice. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said you look tired, try and wake up Dean." He pulled his own sandwich out and began to nibble at it. He wasn't actually hungry, not with him being this nervous. It was frustrating, but he hoped that the butterflies would stay. They seemed to help with his courage.

"Did you do that writing assignment yet?" The silence had gone on too long, and that was the best thing he could come up with.

"I started it, but poems aren't my favorite. I can never seem to make them flow." Castiel pulled a notebook from his bag and turned a few pages in. 

"Want to take a look?" He asked with a smile. Dean nodded enthusiastically.

 

Lies, Loss, Longing,  
You're not supposed to be here  
Wrong, and warped 

Unsure untrue unknown  
Dark Dream Damned  
I'm begging you

Fake, false  
Flying farther away  
Wake up 

 

"That's kinda dark, Cas. Which prompt did you use anyway?" 

"The third one; Free writing." He turned to a blank page and slid it across the table.

"Oh, yeah. That's the one where you clear your head and just right every word that comes to mind right?" Dean put down his food and took the notebook.

"I didn't think I'd like it, but it's really easy. Give it a try, but promise you won't hold back. Write everything, then you get to pick out what to use for the poem." Dean bit his lip. All he could think about was that he was sitting in front of his crush. 

"I'll try." He took the pen and let out a deep breath trying to push all thoughts away. 

I'm scared, heart racing  
In front if me I'm facing  
Butterflies can't hide  
Crushes and blushes 

Hand in hand  
Lips to lips-

Castiel stopped him, gently pushing his hand off the paper. 

"I was hoping you felt the same way." Castiel's voice was light and scared, but when he gripped Dean by the shirt from across the table and pulled him up into a deep kiss, there wasn't any fear left. 

Dean climbed over the table and ran his hands down the other boy's back. Castiel took control of the kiss, his tongue sliding across Dean's lips and diving in his mouth as soon as he opened it. 

Dean couldn't get enough, and he found his hands clenched in that beautiful, messy hair that he had only dreamed of touching. If this meant what he thought it meant, Cas felt the same way. It was all he'd ever wanted. 

He was the first to pull away, panting for breath. He started to drown in pools of blue, and his smile grew even wider. It was perfect, this was perfect. He leaned in for a second kiss and his eyes caught something in the background; a man.

He was about ten feet away just in front of a group of kids. There was a glow to him, something radiating and undefined. Almost like he didn't belong.

He knew the man. How did he know him? He's not a teacher, or a friend of his dad's. He feels a warm hand on his cheek and Cas is guiding him in for a second kiss, but Dean can't seem to look away. 

The man is staring back at him eyes wide mouth slightly agape. He had a wrinkled trenchcoat over a navy blue suit, and his tie was all kinds of twisted. He closed his mouth and tilted his head.

"Dean? Why won't you look at me?" Cas used a little force to turn his head. The glowing blue that Dean loved was gone from his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I-"

"Dean." The man's gruff voice radiated across the way, but Cas wouldn't let his head turn.

"I want to take you out on a date. I want to be yours." His voice was almost desperate.

Dean pulled back and when he looked up the man was only a few feet away. He stood just slightly shorter then the familiar stranger. 

"I know you." He wasn't sure that was his voice but it came out if his mouth. It was deeper, more tired, exhausted really. 

"And I know you, Dean. Tell me, is this what makes you happy?" When the stranger finished Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Cas. He's not saying anything just staring.

"You need to wake up Dean." The deep voice pulled his attention back. 

"I'm not asleep." 

"This isn't real. Think about it." He reached out and placed his hand exactly where Cas' had just been, but that feels real. The other touch seemed real but this-

Dean shot up and looked around to get his bearings. Cas was sitting in a chair beside the head of his bed and Sam was on the other side.

"Woah, head rush." He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. 

"Are you kidding? You just woke up from a djinn dream!" Sam frowns, but Dean doesn't know what else to say, and Cas now knows- he's not sure what. How would Cas interpret the dream?

"Let's talk later okay? I gotta let my brain catch up with my body." Sam crossed his arms and started walking, but stopped when he saw that Cas wasn't getting up. It only took a second for him to realize something had happened and he closed the door on his way out.

There was silence as they started their usual staring match. Dean was determined to not speak first, but he couldn't take the look on the angel's face anymore.

"It did make me happy." There; it's a start. But Cas still didn't speak up. He just kept studying the hunter's face. 

"Really happy, actually."

"You were kissing a younger version of me?" 

"Yes." He could see the wheels turning in Cas' head. It wouldn't take long now, he'd get up and leave or maybe start yelling. Those would be the best options. He couldn't take it if Cas decided he needed a 'let him down gently' speach.

"You kissing me would make me really happy too." Cas reached out and rested his hand on Dean's knee and all he could do was stare down at it.

Winging it just got a hell of a lot harder. He was prepared for rejection. He'd thought of every way it could go wrong and how he could escape or try and fix it; but he never thought-

Cas pulled his hand back and started to stand. Fuck! He'd taken too long, but Cas leaving like that was not an option. He jumped up and spun him around by the shoulders, and kissed him. 

Slow, warm movements filled with a silent promise. Cas' arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in, but keeping the lazy pase, a smooth dance as lips pressed together.

Dean pulled back to look up, praying that there wouldn't be any regret on Cas' face. 

"I've wanted to do that for a very, very long time." The gravel in Cas' voice lit his heart on fire and suddenly the butterflies were back.

"Dean, I need to know this means something. Something more then just- I need to know this changes things. That you're not going to run away from this." Cas rested his forehead on Dean's and closed his eyes.

Dean rolled their heads up, foreheads still touching but noses brushing and they were able to see into each others eyes. 

"This means everything, Cas. You mean everything, and I'm not going to run; not anymore." He leaned in for a second kiss and Cas relaxed against him. 

Years of pining and tension and the thing that brought them together was a fucking Djinn; figures.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a lil shit. I've wanted to do something like this for a while now, and even if I didn't fool you I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> I love getting comments and feedback from you guys. It really does help with future fics, especially if you tell me your favorite parts.


End file.
